Darkened Eclipse
by Twister91
Summary: Things seem to be normal again after Eclipse's age change and Caitlyn and Ryou's love, but when Malachite goes missing, no one knows where he is, is he ok?. R&R and Enjoy! Chapter 17 up now!
1. A Band's New Member

Before i start, I do now own the song here! It belongs to A New Found Glory, it's **My Friends Over You!**

A Band's New Member!

A few days after Eclipse was born she slowly started to talk and walk, she always clung to Malachite and was terrified of Gibson cause Otto had a long lecture from him and he was crying after it! Eclipse soon started to learn to play a few instruments, including a drum kit, but Malachite had to make her a small one to play.

"Doing great Eclipse!" malachite encouraged as she got the beat right to one of the songs he and his band were gonna play at a concert soon.

"I do try!" Eclipse said slowly to make sure she said it right.

"Ya almost as good as Landslide!" Malachite laughed

"Hey!" Landslide shouted

"Ya know I'm kidding!" Malachite ducked to avoid getting hit by one of Landslide's talons. Eclipse laughed.

"well, maybe we should play the song in front of the team for practice!" Leon suggested

"yeah!" they agreed, the grabbed their guitars and Landslide got the drum kit and they headed into the main room

"Hey guys! Time to hear the new song we've been practising!" Malachite said enthusiastically.

"Sure Malachite," Onyx said, he was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed and he opened one eye.

"Ok guys, you ready?" Malachite got his new electric guitar and started on the intro, Landslide, Leon and Midnight joined in. Malachite was the lead singer and Leon was back up.

I'm drunk off your kiss  
For another night in a row  
This is becoming too routine for me  
But I didn't mean to lead you on  
And it's alright to pretend that we still talk  
It's just for show isn't it  
It's my fault that it fell apart

Just maybe you need this  
And I didn't mean to lead you on

(chorus)  
You were everything I wanted  
But I just can't finish what I started  
There's no room left here on my back  
It was damaged long ago  
Though you swear that you are true  
I'd still pick my friends over you

My friends over you!

Please tell me everything  
That you think that I should know  
About all the plans you made  
When I was no where to be found  
And it's all right to forget that we still talk  
It's just for fun isn't it  
It's my fault that it fell apart

Just maybe you need this  
And I didn't mean to lead you on

(chorus)  
You were everything I wanted  
But I just can't finish what I started  
There's no room left here on my back  
It was damaged long ago  
Though you swear that you are true  
I'd still pick my friends over you...

My friends over you!

Just maybe you need this,  
you need this and I didn't mean to lead you on

(chorus 2x)  
You were everything I wanted  
But I just can't finish what I started  
There's no room left here on my back  
It was damaged long ago  
Though you swear that you are true  
I'd still pick my friends over you

My friends over you!

"Well? What do you think?" Midnight asked

"I think it's great!" Jet told them

"Yeah," Onyx agreed, giving Malachite a high five.

"Yeah, and Eclipse can play the drums, and do it for this song, so she is the new back-up drummer, with Landslide's sore wrist we need her!" Malachite explained

"Yeah, until i get that operation i can't do many songs," Landslide sighed

"Don't worry! You'll be as good as new soon ok?" Midnight told him

"He's right!" Leon patted Landslide just near the wing joint.

"Thanks guys," Landslide smiled.

"So Eclipse is in you band now is she?" Otto asked

"Yeah dad, she is," Malachite rolled his eyes,

"Your dad can me so thick!" Leon whispered to Malachite

"And this is him in a when he isn't!" Malachite tried not to laugh.

* * *

Me: well, that's my first chapter! 

Jet: well Eclipse has gone far in a few days!

Onyx: she does have your blood in ya!

Malachite: yeah!

Me: so R&R! See ya!


	2. The Plan

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone! Oh and is anyone has MSN, Yahoo or AOL and can be bothered to talk to me can i have ya names and things plz?  
Jet: oh brother! On with the reviews!

**Lmann**: well that was my idea in the first place...but hey! Great minds think alike!  
Onyx: more like dumb minds!  
Me: Hey! (hits him) enjoy!

**Beastfire**: well I can't wait to see your kids Ivy! Really!  
Jet: I know! Well I hope Beastfire doesn't put you through TOO much pain...enjoy!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** ok...UPDATE SOON! and thanks!  
Jet: well she does have my smarts!  
Onyx: and Otto's thick head!  
Jet: HEY! (punches him)  
Onyx: why me! Enjoy anyway!

**The One To Rule Them All**: (sweat drops) um...yeah...better those two than Onyx and Je- (sees a dust cloud where they were) um...never mind  
Malachite: enjoy this chapter anyway!

**Purifying Wind**: really? Well I just heard it and loved it so i got the lyrics and put it in here  
Jet: and Otto is not THAT thick! Ya dope! Well Enjoy!

**Astral Firefly**: hahahaha, very funny! I know but Otto looks so cute when he is dumb!  
Jet: I know that all too well! Well enjoy!

**Fae:** Eclipse: aw well ya know! Mom plays the drums so I can too...  
Me: yeah...whatever! Well enjoy!

The Plan

While everything good was happening to the monkey team, there was a few people who had other plans. A black monkey with a long red strip down it's back and red eyes walked through the Citadel, Mandarin and Bloodstone followed closely behind, Shadow and the very familiar Dark Jet all appeared shortly after.

"Lord Skeleton King wants to see us, and Jet? Be better behaved this time!" the black monkey snapped

"Yes ma'am," Dark Jet replied sourly, no one liked the black monkey, she was the most evil monkey known in the universe, a failed monkey from Caitlyn, she was no ashamed to even mention her name as she was so evil!

"Good," the monkey replied, she and the others walked into the throne room.

"Mandarin, Dark Jet, Shadow, Nightstream, it is time! I have a plan for the destruction of the monkey team! An we need that runt of a monkey!" Skeleton King shouted,

"You mean Eclipse?" Bloodstone asked, Skeleton King glared at him, "Sorry my liege,"

"Well Yes, that runt, but we need to get her away from the monkey team," Skeleton King told them.

"I can do that," Dark Jet replied

"And I can build something to help with her little...age problem!" Mandarin smirked

"I can hold off the monkey team," Bloodstone added

"And I can grab the little runt!" Nightstream laughed evilly.

"Excellent! Now go! I want a plan ready by next week! That is when most of the monkey team are most vulnerable!" Skeleton King commanded

"Yes my liege!" the monkeys replied and bowed before leaving.

"Why do you get to hold off the monkey team, I am 10 times stronger than you!" Nightstream snapped

"Well you should have said something sooner then shouldn't you?" Bloodstone smirked, Nightstream grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Careful how you speak to your second in command!" Nightstream hissed.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Bloodstone stammered

"Well then you will just be more careful then won't you?" Nightstream grinned and threw him through the opposite wall, making a large hole. Dark Jet growled, she was not happy that Nightstream had got the second in command position and that she was allowed to treat her team members like she did with Bloodstone.

"You got a problem Jetty?" Nightstream growled, Jet shock her head and walked down the corridor followed by Mandarin.

"I don't like her at all!" Dark Jet whispered out of ear shot.

"Well there is nothing we can do about it," Mandarin sighed, soon the limping Bloodstone walked up to them, Dark Jet slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Will you live?" Dark Jet asked.

"Once I stop limping I should," Bloodstone replied,

"Good," Dark Jet maybe evil but she always treats her team mates fair, she got that off the real Jet when she was cloned. Mandarin and Bloodstone liked her for the way she treated them, but Dark Jet was careful not to be nice in front of Skeleton King or the monkey team, they would find it as a weakness.

"Well, we better come up with a plan before Little Miss Bossy yells at us," Bloodstone sighed

"I know, but Eclipse is useless as a 4 day old baby!" Mandarin hissed

"well I think i know what can help us there my dear friend!" Dark Jet smirked.

"Do you now? Well I can't wait to hear it!" Mandarin laughed slightly.

"Yeah...but have something else to do after Skeleton King gets the kid!" Dark Jet glared

"Your not gonna take on Nightstream are ya!" Bloodstone asked her

"Course I am!" Dark Jet replied "she has no right to be second in command! She is a newbie and already she is a higher rank than any of us put together!"

"Well good luck to you on that! But what is you plan for the kid?" Bloodstone asked?

"Simple, she won't learn what Skeleton King needs till she is 16, and 16 years is too long for any of us!" Dark Jet told them

"How did you get all this information?" Mandarin asked her

"well I do have Jet's brains and memories! I do know lots of things that can help us!" Dark Jet told him

"Right, so you too have a plan, right?" Bloodstone asked

"Almost, we need to find out how to keep the monkey team away from the kid long enough for you to grab her," Mandarin informed him

"Right, well we better get to work then," Bloodstone sighed

* * *

Me: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! 

Jet: What the-! Why is she back!"

Onyx: and Shadow? Man woman!

Me; well i need to have them return so no one forgets them!

Malachite: she's right! But how many muses is that now?

Me: um...Strip team...Jet, Onyx, Malachite, Eclipse, Nightstream, Bloodstone, Shadow..about 13 so far!

Onyx: whoa! Ok, R&R and we'll see ya later!


	3. The Arguement

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Oh and sorry if Antauri is a little OOC in this chapter! And one more thing, if ya want pics of Jet and Onyx, just send me an e-mail and I'll send them!

**Lmann:** what? She has to be one of my oldest bad guys! I never change their names! Well, that's me so enjoy!

**The One To Rule Them All:** hehehe, go Kai! Oh and one more thing  
Kaida: hiya! Well thanks for the review! Enjoy and see ya!

**4Evermonkeyfan: **I know i can, and thanks, as for the writers block (hugs you) feel better? And I created Dark Jet in my 'Trouble on the Loose' story, well Update when ya can and see ya!

**Dreamstar:** thanks! I'm really glad you liked it! Well see ya!

**Beastfire:** well of course i want that pic, but take your time! And come onto AOL sometime! I think Jet wants to give Ivy a hug to comfort her! Onyx just wants to kick her! Well see ya and enjoy!

**Astral Firefly:** well i have 15 or 16 anyway! Well I'm making more anyway! So ya better hang on to ya hats! (if ya wear any) Enjoy!

**Fae:** oh god, Fae, do me a favor, when you update ya story or do one, make sure Shadow is human before he falls for Ryou ok? Thanks! And everyone wants to beat up Nightstream! So no worries! See ya and Enjoy!

The Argument

Not long after the news of Eclipse becoming a member of Malachite's band, things started to get a bit...uneasy with Jet and Antauri. Jet was very annoyed at Antauri for making Eclipse do more training than normal as she started using her weapons, he said it was for 'experience'. Jet was not very happy, Eclipse on the other hand was...some how surviving, Otto agreed with Jet but wouldn't dare go up against the team's second in command. Jet on the other hand had just about enough of Antauri, he was becoming more grumpy and he had stepped up the training, Malachite could barely keep up, after all, he had to run the med bay with Gibson, he was building his own lab in a room near his and he had homework from Gibson, Antauri, Sprx and Nova for combat, tactics, piloting and science. Malachite was near breaking point. Jet was even more angry for this as well.

"I swear Otto, one day soon I'm gonna deck Antauri!" Jet said a few days afterwards

"Jet, you know he can-" Otto started

"I know what he can do, and i know what he can't, and there is no way he is gonna keep Malachite and Eclipse training as hard as he is! Malachite is getting no spare time to himself..." Jet sighed

"Maybe you should just deck him, then he will listen to ya," Onyx told her

"Not helping Onyx," Otto replied, Onyx sighed

"Well if Jet doesn't deck him soon I will, Malachite has had to cancel 6 guitar lessons so he can get all his homework done, Gibson, Sprx and Nova have all made his homework smaller to help him but Antauri hasn't...I'm just about ready to do him in!" Onyx growled

"I know...after all, you are Malachite's guitar teacher, and Eclipse hasn't been able to come to any drum lessons as Antauri has her practically stuck in the training room!" Jet sighed angrily.

"I know what you mean, but he has been sensing something lately and he doesn't like it," Nova added, walking over to them

"Well, maybe he should give them a break! Malachite is on sleeping pills to help him sleep," Jet sighed again, she looked over at Malachite over in his seat trying to do his tactics homework and was failing miserably.

"I wish I could go over and help him but Antauri has forbidden us to help him," Onyx sighed sadly

"I don't care what Antauri says, I'm gonna help him, like any good mother would," Jet told them, she got out her seat and walked over to him. "Hey Malachite, need some help?"

"What? But...I thought Ant-" Jet smiled at him

"Forget him, c'mon, lets see," Jet smiled and sat next to him and started to help him, then Antauri walked in.

"Jet?" Antauri said to himself, he walked over to her and growled, "I thought i told you to not help him with his tactics-" Jet snapped her head up to him and stood up.

"She's going for it," Onyx whispered, Otto looked worried

"Antauri, I'm helping him and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Jet told him sourly.

"Jet, I can do plenty to stop you," Antauri replied calmly

"Really? Well if that thick head of yours was on the team you will have noticed that everyone is tired, Malachite is near breaking point as he as so many things to do! And your doing nothing but worrying about some stupid feeling! If you were any kind of a second of command-" Antauri glared at her

"Don't ever, judge my position Jet, you know I do my second of command job very seriously!" Antauri snapped

"yeah? Well what makes you think that! Malachite is on sleeping pills! Eclipse is near collapsing! You have all of us training our tails off! When can we get a brake!" Jet demanded

"Mom! Please, I'll be fine!" Malachite pleaded, Jet looked at him.

"Malachite, you know your not," Jet told him, Malachite sighed and looked away

"How about when I find out what is going to happen!" Antauri shouted

"Well how about I take Malachite, Onyx and Eclipse back to Earth or Stripe Planet?" Jet yelled, Antauri was taken aback, "I will do it Antauri, You know I can and will if i need to!"

"Jet, we need you here, and Malachite, Onyx and Eclipse-" Jet cut him off

"Well then maybe you should give us a break!" Jet snapped, Antauri growled, Jet activated her claws and was ready to attack him if she needed to.

"Ok, this is getting out of hand!" Onyx said, he run in and separated them, "Cool it Jet!" Jet looked at him then growled at Antauri before deactivating her claws and walking back over to Malachite.

"Who does she think she is?" Antauri whispered bitterly

"A caring mother, that's who Antauri, she's right, we all need a break, you too," Onyx replied

"Well...maybe your right Onyx...just a few days then we're back to training," Antauri told him and walked off.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Onyx smiled and walked over to Malachite,

* * *

Me: hehe, another chapter done! 

Jet: (snorts) who does HE think he is!

Onyx: (sighs) R&R

Malachite: and hurry, thanks

Eclipse yeah


	4. Malachite's Illness

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone!

**Beastfire:** well thanks for the pic! I loved it! I really love the name Ayr (is that right?) and i Might be making a new character, but, well...  
Onyx: (kicks Ivy and runs) I'm Bazooka proof!  
Me: really? (Gets out my bazooka and shots him, he goes flying) hehehe, Enjoy!

**Dreamstar**: thanks! Well, hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**4Evermonkeyfan:** well, i colored then, WF drew them for me as i don't have a scanner to put up my pics and i can't do them on the computer! Well, thanks and enjoy!

**The One To Rule Them All**: Kaida: (giggles) hi Kai!  
Onyx; (sticks his finger in his mouth)  
Kaida; (kicks him) well, enjoy Manda!)

**Fae:** hahaha! Go Zaki! Go Ichigo! Hehehe, and Ryou! I think Jet likes u!  
Jet: (blushes) Shut up!  
Me: hehehe! Well, enjoy!

Malachite's Illness

Eclipse was sitting in her room with Malachite, looking at him doing his science, Malachite yawns slightly but shock it off, he had to do this for tomorrow, and he was so busy doing his tactics he didn't get the chance to start it, but he was positive he would finish it. He was right, not long afterwards he finishes it, checked it over and placed it on the side, he has combat practice with Nova first thing tomorrow morning.

"You ok big brother?" Eclipse asked

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Malachite smiled, "Ya better get to bed before Antauri comes in,"

"Ok, night! Eclipse kissed her brother on the cheek and walked off to her room. Malachite yawns and falls back on the bed.

"What time is it?" Malachite asked himself, he looked over at his clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning, "No...I'll never be able to wake up in the morning!" Malachite sighed and set his alarm, if he didn't wake up, Otto would hear it in out of annoyance wake up Malachite to stop it. Malachite yawned once more and fell asleep. The next thing he knew someone was yelling at him, he opened his eyes and saw Nova there,

"About time sleepy head!" Nova said angrily

"Wha? What time is it?" Malachite asked, he looked over at his clock and saw that it was nearly lunch time, Malachite looked back and Nova "I'm so so sorry Nova...I set my alarm...guess it didn't wake me up-"

"What where you doing last night?" Nova demanded

"Finishing my science homework...my Tactics took all day and I didn't get a chance to start it...it's due in today," Malachite explained, Nova's face softened

"So you were up late last night getting homework done?" Nova asked gently

"Yeah...i didn't get to sleep till 2 in the morning," Malachite's head fell on the pillows.

"You don't look so good," Nova sat on the bed and looked at him,

"I-I just haven't had any sleep that's all," Malachite explained

"And...getting no sleep gives ya a fever...and a slow heart rate?" Nova asked

"Um...no..." Malachite's felt himself burn up slightly and groaned.

"Well I better get ya to Med bay, now," Nova picked up Malachite and walked off to the med bay, luckily Gibson was there, looking very annoyed.

"Well well well, looks like you decided to turn up after all," Gibson snapped

"Look, he was up last night doing the homework you gave him as his Tactics took him the whole day, he has a fever and his heart rate is slower," Nova explained

"Well, put him on one of the beds and I'll see what I can do for him," Gibson replied, Nova put him on one of the med bays beds and walked out, Gibson started doing a few tests on him. Nova saw Antauri and growled.

"Hi Nova, what's up? Ya wake Malachite?" Onyx asked

"I did, after 5 minutes of yelling, and now he is currently in med bay getting tests done for a fever and slow heart rate," Nova explained

"WHAT!" Jet and Onyx yelled in unison. Jet ran straight into the med bay.

"Malachite!" Jet ran up to him

"Hey mom," Malachite said weakly. Jet looked up at Gibson, "Well, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Well, he has been working far to hard over a too long period of time, and he hasn't had much sleep...that's really it," Gibson explained, Jet clenched her fists and kisses Malachite's forehead and walked out, she grabbed Antauri and slammed him into the wall.

"This is YOUR fault! Malachite in is Med Bay cause you worked him too hard! The others are giving him less and less homework to help him and you just keep giving him more!" Jet yelled, Onyx and Nova came to Antauri's rescue and grabbed Jet by the arms and pulled her off Antauri, he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Calm down Jet!" Onyx yelled

"Yeah, suffocating Antauri won't help his now!" Nova added. Jet eyes started to fill with tears and she started to cry. Onyx hugged her.

"Easy Jet, I know it's a tough time right now, you killing each other is only gonna make it worse," Onyx whispered in her ear, Jet hugged Onyx tightly and cried her eyes out, Antauri stood up and looked at her.

"Look, I know I was pushing Malachite but something is going to happen very very soon, I've sensed it for a while now," Antauri said gently, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Jet," Jet looked at him and hugged him)

"Please...lay off Malachite...please," Jet pleaded, Antauri sighed and hugged her back, he stroked the back of her head.

"Ok Jet, I will," Antauri replied, Jet smiles happily but was still crying, Onyx smiled and returned to his seat, as did Nova,

"I hope he's gonna be ok," Onyx told her, Nova nodded

"We all do, she's only 16 for crying out loud and already he's smarter than Gibson," Nova replied.

* * *

Me: hehehe, I'm sooo evil! 

Onyx: But not as evil as me!

Me: (sighs) but not as evil as Onyx

Jet: (sighs) well, that was a waste of time

Me: how?

Jet: CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YA!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs away while Jet is chasing me with a bazooka) NOOO! Don't use m bazooka against me!

Malachite: um...R&R?

Eclipse: and we'll see ya later! Next is the battle! If Malachite can get well that is!

Malachite: hey!

Eclipse: sorry!


	5. Missing Eclipse

A/N: Due to new rules that absolutely STINK I cannot thank reviews! Well, enjoy!

Missing Eclipse

Malachite walked out the med bay the next day, glad to be away from the med bay and all the needles. Eclipse was playing with Onyx's tail who looked really ticked but kept his mouth shut.

"Hey guys," Malachite greeted, Jet hugged him.

"You ok Malachite?" Jet asked, Malachite nodded and looked over at Otto, who was doing something.

"Yo dad, what's up?" Malachite asked

"Just trying to get this jet pack finished," Otto told him

"For who?" Malachite asked, confused.

"Caitlyn, she is blackmailing me!" Otto cried and went back to work.

"She is evil," Malachite shook his head.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!" Onyx yelled finally, Eclipse ran and hid behind Jet.

"Onyx..." Jet warned

"I SWEAR, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT KID I'M GONNA-" Onyx stopped dead as Jet growled at him, she sweat dropped as he saw her crested moon and eyes turn red. "AHHHH!" Onyx ran for his life, as tornadoes and powerful winds chased after him.

"There!" Jet said and hugged Eclipse and snorted at Onyx.

"Whoa," Malachite said after some silence

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Nova asked.

"You haven't seen her go full force angry!" laughed a voice, they turned around and saw none other than Caitlyn, "If any of ya watched the Day After Tomorrow, her bad mood is like when the tornadoes attacked Los Angeles!"

"Caitlyn!" Eclipse cried and ran over to her, Caitlyn picked her up.

"Hey kiddo! How's my fave little baby monkey!" Caitlyn teased, she tickled her and Eclipse laughed.

"Caitlyn, good to see ya!" Malachite gave her a high five.

"Feeling better?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah, what about you?" Malachite replied

"Meh!" Caitlyn shrugged.

"So, how is everyone?" Gibson asked

"Um...Amanda has gone on one of her Irn-Bru frenzies! Mum, dad, bro and sis are fine," Caitlyn replied

"And what about Craig?" Jet smirked, Caitlyn blushed violently.

"Um...he's...he's fine!" Caitlyn said nervously

"Really?" Jet replied, she looked at Caitlyn's face and a huge grin appeared on her face. "You didn't?" Jet laughed

"Shut up!" Caitlyn said, still blushing

"Onyx! She FINALLY kissed Craig!" Jet called

"Ya kidding me! About time too!" Onyx laughed, Caitlyn hid her face in embarrassment. "Aww, it's ok Cait, we know you and your soon-to-be-husband are good!"

"He's NOT my husband..."Caitlyn yelled, but she mumbled "I wish he was though..." Onyx and Jet burst out laughing.

"Ok ok! Enough about Caitlyn's boyfriend!" Onyx wiped a tear away as he laughed so much, just then the alarm went off. "Great!"

"Phew! Saved by the formless!" Caitlyn smiled

"It's not just formless...there is a monkey there! Black with some red on it," Gibson told them, Caitlyn froze.

"W-w-what?" Caitlyn asked nervously, the her eyes turned from a greenish-grey to red, "HOW THA HEAK DID NIGHTSTREAM GET OVER HERE!" Caitlyn yelled, she covered her mouth and everyone glared at her.

"You made ANOTHER robot monkey...for the EVIL SIDE!" Antauri yelled, Caitlyn looked petrified and backed away.

"Um...yes..." she replied sadly "But I didn't know she would go evil! Honest!" Caitlyn pleaded and hid in a corner.

"C'mon! We better go stop her!" Onyx yelled and the monkey team were soon out in front of the formless and Nightstream. She had evil written all over her.

"Finally," Nightstream said, lazily. She snapped her fingers and the formless attacked, Bloodstone jumped in and separated Eclipse easily. Dark Jet picked her up and Eclipse thought it was Jet, cause they look alike.

"Antauri! Where's Eclipse!" Jet yelled, calling up tornadoes to destroy the formless.

"I haven't seen her!" Antauri replied, using his monkey Mind Scream and destroyed a few formless.

"I haven't seen her either!" Onyx called to her, making more earthquakes. But before they could destroy any more, Eclipse, Nightstream, Bloodstone and Dark Jet had all disappeared, as did the formless.

"What the- Eclipse!" Jet yelled, she got no reply. "No...THEY TOOK ECLIPSE!" Jet fell to her knees and started to cry,

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!" Caitlyn replied, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking up to the sky and growls.

* * *

Me: AHHHHH! (runs from the angry Jet) 

Onyx: (sweat drops) um...

Malachite: anyway, hope ya enjoyed the chapter!

Eclipse: yeah...oh and before we forget, hopefully Caitlyn might be transferring to a new school, she gets bullied like (bleep) in the one she is in just now!

Lunar: yeah, so we need ya luck! Hopefully there are places for her!

Solar: then again! There might not be!

Titanic: so wish her luck and R&R!


	6. Transformation

The Transformation

Eclipse struggled with Dark Jet after seeing that it wasn't Jet. She kicked she screamed and made a few strong gales too. Mandarin and Bloodstone tried to help but Eclipse soon started biting, and got Mandarin on the tail,

"OW!" Mandarin yelped, he glared at her and Eclipse glared back,

"Let me go!" Eclipse yelled, still struggling with Dark Jet, she kicked Dark Jet in the face and freed herself, she ran and dodged the others and then suddenly hovered in the air and Nightstream appeared, her black and red claws activated, levitating her with her powerful telekineses.

"You guys are pathetic! Ya can't even handle a baby!" Nightstream spat, she looked at Eclipse again and then walked into the throne room, with her floating behind.

"Well, how well did it go?" Skeleton King asked, looking at the growling Eclipse.

"Mandarin, Dark Jet and Bloodstone can't handle a little baby!" Nightstream replied, looking at them as they walked in, Mandarin still holding his tail.

"Is that so?" Skeleton King said, looking at them "Well maybe they need to learn how to handle a baby!"

"So, shall we sir?" Mandarin asked, slightly bitterly.

"Yes, do it now before the monkey team appear!" Skeleton King ordered and mandarin grabbed Eclipse roughly and dragged her out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was looking over her plans of Nightstream, Bloodstone and Jet, knowing that Dark Jet and Jet are the same. 

"What do they have that will have turned them evil?" Caitlyn asked herself, she knew Dark Jet was evil through and through, Bloodstone willingly turned evil, but Nightstream hadn't. As far as Caitlyn was concerned, the only thing that would have made her turn evil, is if someone had put some sort of infected wire in her head to turn her evil, or brain control and she willingly went evil like Bloodstone.

"No luck?" asked a voice, Caitlyn looked round

"No, not yet Malachite," Caitlyn replied, "I still can't figure out why she went evil," Caitlyn sighed and drank some of her sprite, she went back to concentrating on the plans, soon she got fed up and left the room. She decided to take action now and teleported up to the citadel, wearing a battle suit, it was purple with white stripes on it, she also had a monkey tail on it (well, I can turn into a robot monkey, or just make the tail appear!)...(or a wish i could!)

"Right, were is she?" Caitlyn asked in her mind, she didn't expect an answer but heard a familiar voice.

"Depends on who you are looking for!" called the voice, Caitlyn rolled from where she was and Nightstream landed there.

"Nightstream!" Caitlyn said sourly,

"Caitlyn," Nightstream replied, glaring slightly.

"Where is Eclipse?" Caitlyn asked calmly

"Why should I tell you?" Nightstream answered, snorting a laugh. Caitlyn stayed calm, knowing that Nightstream would beat her easily if she got angry.

"Really? Well then I'm just gonna have to find out now am I?" Caitlyn replied, she heard something behind her and took a quick look, it was Bloodstone, he had his claws out and Dark Jet also appeared.

"Well, three-to-one? How do you like those odds?" Nightstream asked, smirking

"Well, it's good to see the...evil team again...but, I think i can handle ya," Caitlyn lied, she knew she would be easily overpowered with Nightstream there.

"Well then!" Bloodstone yelled and jumped her suddenly, Caitlyn dodged and grabbed his tail and threw him into Dark Jet who tried to jump her, Nightstream sighed and punches Caitlyn in the face, she fell back onto the ground and rolled back onto her feet, her tail waved in frustration, she drew her bow and arrows and started firing at them, she got Nightstream in the arm, Bloodstone in the tail and Dark Jet in the leg, she grinned but then something grabbed her and lifted her up, she looked round and saw that it was Mandarin, she growled and struggled but he pinned her arms down to her sides with his arms, she glared at him before Nightstream knocked her out cold.

Eclipse was crying in her cage, Mandarin had done something to her that couldn't be reversed, she looked at her reflection in the bars and cried more, then she heard Mandarin walk in, he was dragging someone who she recognized immediantly,

"Caitlyn!" she whispered, he threw her into a different cage and she fell onto the bottom of cage, she didn't open her eyes but was breathing, barely.

"No...Caitlyn," Eclipse closed her eyes tightly and looked away, tears fell off her face as she hugged her knees. Mandarin looked at her and walked out the room. Darkness filled the room again and she looked up through a small hole in the wall that was protected with a cover so air could stay in. She saw a moon and it seemed to make her fur glow when the beam of light hit her.

"Look what I did, I was kidnapped, Caitlyn came to rescue me, but was kidnapped all the same..." Eclipse looked back over to her and sighed, she still didn't wake up, nor would she for quite some time.

"I wish I could turn back the clocks, undo all of this, but I can't...for I sit here...in this cage, waiting to be used for whatever Skeleton King had planned for me," Eclipse looked back at her reflection once more and sighed sadly.

"I sit here...I used to be a few weeks old...and now... I am 15,"

* * *

Me: muhahahahaha! 

Jet: what are you laughing about? You were just kidnapped!

Me: oh...yeah...um...

Onyx: (sighs)

Malachite and Eclipse: creators!

Solar and Lunar: (nod in agreement)

Titanic: (giggles) well, R&R!


	7. A Second Attempt

The Second Attempt

Onyx was pacing around the main room, getting worried, he and sensed that Caitlyn was hurt, and he felt it, so did Jet but she was more worried about Eclipse. Malachite had looked all over the city, but found nothing, Lunar and Solar were also looking, around the robot, nothing, Titanic was looking around on Earth, but only found a few FBI people waiting for her, she screamed and teleported back to Shuggazoom.

"Where is she!" Onyx yelled, he looked at the clock, it was 3 hours since she had disappeared,

"Onyx calm down!" Jet snapped, Onyx growled and started pacing again.

"I've looked everywhere!" Malachite replied, panting slightly "I can't find her!" Onyx growled

"I bet she went to go save Eclipse on her own!" Onyx sighed

"Yes, that is like her," Jet nodded, she looked over and saw the monkey team walk in, "Well...do we have a plan?"

"We do Jet," Antauri replied, Otto hugged Jet

"Don't worry! She'll be fine...I think," Otto said stupidly, Jet slapped him over the head playfully

"Otto!" Jet laughed "Try and be more positive!" Otto shrugged and kisses her softly

"So what is the plan?" Onyx asked

"It will go like this," Antauri started

(Caitlyn's POV)

My head hurts...what happened...I remember seeing Bloodstone, Dark Jet and Nightstream, before that Orange baboon Mandarin caught me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw something almost a silvery black, in a cage, I sat up and looked at it more closely, I was shocked to see Eclipse there

"E-Eclipse!" I exclaimed, she looked over and nodded slowly "What happened!" I didn't know what to say, she is meant to be only a few weeks old, yet she looks like a teenager here!

"Mandarin did this to me..." she said softly, not taking her eyes off the ground.

"Oh Eclipse," I was stunned, yet angry, no one does this to my friends and gets away with it, I just wish i had some Sprite with me so I could _really_ show him what I can do! "Don't worry! I'll get us outta here!" i reached for my bow and arrows, only to find my quiver and bow missing! "WHAT!" I growled dangerously low, my tail flicked in annoyance. Then she got an idea, she used the end of her tail and used it like a lock pick, once she heard a click, the door swung open. Caitlyn ran out and did the same to Eclipse's

"C'mon!" she urged, she grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the room. Their luck ran out when Mandarin saw them and jumped in front of them

"Hold it!" he yelled and growled at them, Eclipse growled.

"No! We are getting outta here!" Caitlyn yelled, then she fell to the ground,

"Caitlyn!" Eclipse yelled, before she too fell on the ground,

Nightstream walked out from the shadows, she glared at them and sighed

"I thought you where watching them!" Nightstream snapped

"I was!" Mandarin yelled, "I have no idea how they got out!"

"Well I do! So shut up and put them back in the cages! Skeleton King wishes to see to Caitlyn later!" Nightstream yelled, she walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

"What are we gonna do with her," Bloodstone sighed, he picked up Eclipse and threw her into a cage, Mandarin put Caitlyn in a separate room, chained to a wall. The monkey team, we still no where is sight

* * *

Me: hehehe! I would make it longer...but I'm not feeling well today...well...I'll update soon...maybe... 

Onyx: yeah R&R before she kills us!

Jet: (nods)


	8. NEVER anger a Scot!

NEVER anger a Scot!

Caitlyn woke up, she rubbed her head again and growled

"This means war!" Caitlyn shouted, she stood up and looked at the bars, she closed her eyes and they bars melted! She opened them again and walked out, she looked at her tail and saw it shackled to the wall, Caitlyn grabbed the chain and it melted too! Caitlyn once more closed her eyes and disappeared!

"Now...where is Eclipse?" Caitlyn whispered, she was well hidden in the shadows and ran silently along the corridors to try and find Eclipse, instead she ran into the throne room and a blinding light stopped her dead in her tracks, she shielded her eyes and growled as she saw Skeleton King grinning at her.

"Welcome Caitlyn," he sneered, Caitlyn looked at herself, there was no shadows to hide in, shew growled

"What do you want ya (bleeping) (bleep) (bleep)!" Caitlyn yelled

"No need for such language!" Skeleton replied, he glared at her

"Where is Eclipse?" Caitlyn demanded, her tail flicked and brushed against something, she turned and saw Mandarin "Oh no you don't!" Caitlyn did a sweep kick and as Mandarin was falling she kicked him into a wall, she turned back to Skeleton King "Now where was I!" she growled

"If you wish to see your friend alive! I suggest you do what I tell you!" Skeleton King threatened, Caitlyn glared

"Why did you do that to her! Why did you make her 15!" Caitlyn yelled

"Because! I thought it would be good to break her down," Skeleton King grinned, Caitlyn sighed (I swear! He's an idiot! ¬.¬).

"What?" Caitlyn asked, shaking in anger

"What's wrong? Scared? A little girl like you can't do anything!" Skeleton King laughed, Caitlyn growled,

"No one...and I mean NO ONE! SAYS I'M SCARED, A LITTLE GIRL AND INSULTS ME ALL IN THE SAME SENTENCE!" Caitlyn bellowed, her eyes turned pure red and a huge fountain of fire blasted up through the floor, then other fountains with wind, Water, earth, metal, lightning, wood, ice, light and darkness. Caitlyn's hair had fallen out of the pony tail it was in and seemed to be floating and waving when you are underwater, a bow made of fire appeared and she grabbed it, a arrow mixed with all the elements also appeared and he took it and aimed it at Skeleton King, he was wetting himself! "This is for Eclipse," she fired the arrow and Skeleton screamed in pain before disappearing, Caitlyn hair stopped floating and her eyes turned back to their normal green and the fountains of elements disappeared and she collapsed on the ground, exhausted. This was when the monkey team appeared, they had Eclipse.

"Caitlyn!" they yelled, they ran over and looked at her.

"I'm...ok," she said weakly

"Caitlyn," Eclipse said softly and smiled,

"Caitlyn, what happened?" Antauri asked?

"Long story," she replied, she smiled and closed her eyes, Chiro picked her up and headed back to the robot. Caitlyn woke up later

"Ow...my head," she groaned, she looked around and saw she was in the med bay, alone, she sighed and got up slowly and walked into the main room,

(Meanwhile)

Onyx was laying on a small grassy hill under a tree outside of the city, he needed to get away from the team, he looked up at the sky and smiled.

"This is one of the only times I can be alone," Onyx sighed happily

"Oh, but your not alone," a voice replied, Onyx jumped to his feet and activates his darkness claws, and glared into the trees and Nightstream walked out.

"What do you want!" she demanded

"Well, as Skeleton King has gone, we need a new leader," Nightstream replied

"We?" Onyx asked, Bloodstone, Dark Jet, Shadow and Mandarin walked out too, there were formless behind them. "I see, so what does this have to do with me?"

"We...want you to be our leader," Nightstream told him

"What! I maybe kinda evil but my loyalties lie in the Monkey team!" Onyx yelled

"Just think about it, we know about your past, how you are a Kind of Darkness Planet! We know everything about you," Bloodstone replied,

"Even Nightstream here isn't a good leader," Dark Jet replied, Nightstream growled slightly but left it.

"My answer is no!" Onyx snapped

"Just think about it, all that power, the people bowing at your feet, the sound of pain and fear!" Nightstream replied, Onyx looked at her then onto the ground in thought, she shook his head

"No!" he answered

"Just think about it," they replied and left, Onyx looked at them leave then sat under the tree, in deep thought.

* * *

Me: muhahahaha! 

Onyx; ...I'M GONNA KILL YA! (decks me)

Jet; um...R&R

Malachite: is that damn rule still here? The one ya can't reply to ta reviewers?

Eclipse: I don't think Caitlyn cares

Lunar and Solar: (sighs) see ya later


	9. No Onyx!

No Onyx!

Onyx didn't come back to the robot that night, at first, no one thought of it, Onyx always stayed out late when he wanted to, but it soon reached 2 in the morning and he still wasn't back, Jet was getting worried, she knew her brother was a secretive, dark person, but she never thought of him as a night person. She rubbed her arms nervously, she ran over to her mobile and picked it up and typed Onyx's number, his answering came on

"Hey! Can't ya see I'm busy! Just leave a message and I MIGHT phone ya back!" Onyx's voice replied, Jet sighed

"Onyx! Where are you! I know your listening! Please!" Jet begged, she waited a few minutes then she heard something

"Jet..." the voice sighed, it was Onyx.

"Onyx...Where are you! I'm getting worried!" Jet told him, Onyx seemed to pause "Onyx? What's wrong?"

"Jet...I'm fine ok?...Just...hang up..." Onyx replied

"What..." Jet said in shock

"Please," Onyx replied, Jet sighed and hung up,

"Onyx..." Jet said quietly, she put her phone down and sat down.

"Mum?" a voice said quietly, Jet turned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Eclipse," Jet replied, Malachite walked over and looked at her.

"No, something is up," Malachite replied

"Malachite...It's nothing..ok?" Jet sighed, malachite sighed and nodded.

"Where's Uncle Onyx?" Eclipse asked, she yawned, Jet looked at her

"I don't know, but you better get some sleep," Jet told her, Eclipse nodded and left, Malachite looked at Jet carefully and knew something was wrong with Onyx, but he smiled slightly and walked out too. Later Jet fell asleep on her chair, just to be woken up by the alarm.

"WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY!" Caitlyn yelled as she woke up, she fell out of bed with a thud and a ow, she rubbed her head and got her battle suit on and headed into the main room, "What happened?" she asked, Antauri looked at her

"An attack," he replied, it came up on the screen and there were formless attacking the city, but these ones were more powerful and more dangerous, Nightstream, Shadow, Dark Jet, Bloodstone and Mandarin were also there.

"C'mon!" Caitlyn yelled and they ran off into the city to fight, "Ok! Now ya have gone too far!" Caitlyn get ready to fight

"Bring it!" Nightstream yelled and they started fighting. As the fight moved on, the formless were barely losing, Nightstream had also been getting lessons in fighting, she had hit Caitlyn a few good times. Caitlyn was panting.

"How did you get so damn good suddenly!" Caitlyn growled

"We had a good teacher!" Nightstream grinned

"Teacher?" Caitlyn echoed, then a dark figure appeared nearby, it took it's hood down and everyone gasped

"ONYX!"

* * *

Me: muhahahahaha! 

Jet: no...

Malachite: (growls) R&R while we deal with her!

Me: AHHHHHH! (runs)


	10. We Lost Him

A/N: hiya! Just wanna say one thing, i hope ya don't mind, but I do not own Ivy, she belongs to Beastfire, Ichigo and Zakuro belong to Whitefairy, Krystal belongs to The One To Rule Them All...(or did she change her name again?)...that's it...ok! On with the story!

We Lost Him

"Onyx!" Jet exclaimed, "No..." Jet growled and formed two powerful light beams. Onyx stood there, looking at her, she fired her beams, Onyx jumped and kicked her in the gut, Jet was sent flying into a building.

"JET!" Otto yelled, he ran over to her

"Mum," Malachite and Eclipse said in unison, they growled at Onyx and Malachite powered up an ice attack, Eclipse powered up a fire attack

"Icicle Strike!" Malachite yelled, a stream of icicles appeared and headed straight for Onyx, he dodged it,

"Fire Spin!" Eclipse yelled and fired a tornado of fire at him, again he dodged.

"Ok, no more Mr Nice Guy!" Onyx whispered, he closed his eyes and opened them, they were pure black. "Nightmare Shadow!" shadows surrounded them and all that was heard was them screaming, then the shadows disappeared and they were on the ground, out cold.

"No..." Lunar and Solar said together, they closed their eyes,

"Solar Beam!" Solar yelled, a red/orange beam was fired,

"Lunar Beam!" Lunar shouted, a bright pale blue beam was fired

"Combine! Ying Yang Beam!" they yelled in unison. They beams combined together and formed into a dragon, heading for Onyx. Onyx was expecting this and again closed his eyes,

"Dark Beam!" he yelled and a beam of darkness was fired at the dragon, it disappeared and Solar and Lunar got hit, the rolled on the ground, also out cold.

Titanic, Britannic and Olympic were shocked, they backed away but formless stopped them.

"Help!" Titanic yelled, she wasn't used to fighting formless...or anything on the surface. Gibson ran over and destroyed a few, Nova and Sprx helped.

"Thank you," Britannic replied, they nodded.

"C'mon sisters! We can try that new move we were working on!" Olympic told them

"Right," they replied,

"Triple Tsunami Wave!" they yelled and a tsunami appeared, Onyx again dodged and hit them with a Tectonic Blast, knocking them out, after a while, everyone other than Chiro were knocked out,

"Why Onyx!" he demanded

"..." Onyx didn't reply to the question instead he kicked him i the face, Chiro fell back and was knocked out cold. "Get them outta here," he ordered, the formless picked all of them up and they teleported back to the citadel, unknown to them. Some faces were watching.

"What was all that about!" a meercat asked, half yelling,

"I don't know," a white monkey replied

"Big help there Krystal!" Ivy snapped!

"Oh shut up!" Zakuro yelled

"Zaki!" Ichigo said sternly, "But this is bad, we need to do something."

"But what?" Krystal asked

"Maybe I an help ya there!" replied a voice, they spun round and saw none other than...Caitlyn!

"Caitlyn!" Ichigo and Krystal shouted

"Yello! Anyway! Something made Onyx go bad! And I'm gonna fins out!" Caitlyn replied "C'mon!" she replied, she lead them to her base on Earth, via portal, soon they started to plan.

* * *

Me: muhahahaha! 

Jet: ya sure the authors aren't gonna kill ta for borrowing their muses?

Me: I'm sure they wouldn't mind! Well, R&R!


	11. Team Twister

A/N: ok! I only own the Stripe Team, Jet, Onyx, my other characters you know about and Twlight and Midnight! I do not own the others! ok? warning! MAJOR cliffie at the end! Muhahahaha!

Team Twister!

Caitlyn led Ichigo, Zakuro, Ivy and Krystal back over to her base, deep under the Atlantic Ocean, Earth (duh!). They typed a code on a key pad and the doors opened, they walked in and saw more people already there! Stripe Team, Ryou, Ivy's triplets, Petalite, Spinel, Liam and two other monkeys. One was a deepish blue with a small 7-point star on it's forehead, it also had near black eyes, through slightly blue. The other was near black, but also had some dark blue in it's fur, it's eyes were a pale blue. It too had a 7-pointed star on it's forehead.

"Who are these two?" Ivy asked.

"Oh! Ok, this is Twilight and Midnight!" Caitlyn announced (yes! They are named after my hamsters!).

"Hi!" Twilight replied, she smiled and friendly smile.

"Hey," Midnight said, he was one of the...silent types, but friendly to say the least! (no worries! Not another Onyx! Onyx: HEY!)

"So...why is Ryou here?" Ichigo asked

"I heard he has good sword skills! We need that if Onyx brings out his swords!" Caitlyn replied, Caitlyn smiled and blushed slightly when she looked at Ryou, but shook it off.

"So why are we here?" Tyr asked,

"To save the others! Duh!" Caitlyn replied

"Including Onyx?" Dylan asked

"Yeah, something MUST'VE caused him to go bad! And I'm gonna find out what! That's what creators are for!...in my opinion anyway!" Caitlyn replied, she looked at a picture of her, Onyx and Jet, Jet and Onyx were laughing, she was hugging them both.

_I've gotta...I just gotta find out why..._ Caitlyn thought, she turned to everyone.

"Ok, so now what?" Liam asked, Caitlyn looked at a door, she walked in and everyone followed, inside were numerous ships.

"We're going up to Onyx's base!" Caitlyn said, she threw them keys to ships !If ya can't fly a ship, tell me...oh boy.." Caitlyn sighed as most of them (not counting the Stripe team, Liam, Twilight and Midnight) raised their hands. "Ok, everyone who can't fly a ship, return the keys and go hop in one with one who can fly!" Caitlyn hopped into her own. Soon everyone was with someone who could fly, they took off and headed for Onyx's base.

(Meanwhile)

Onyx was sitting on his throne, looking at the recordings from his fight, he was thinking deeply.

"Why wasn't Cait there...I wonder..." Onyx whispered to himself, he stood up and turned off the recording, he walked down the halls of his base, it was a large ship, different from the citadel, he leaned against a wall.

"Onyx?" asked a voice, he turned round and saw Nightstream

"What is it?" he asked

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, this was strange for Nightstream...to be nice.

"Yeah, just thinking,." Onyx replied, he looked out a window, he sighed and headed to the prison hold, inside he saw most of the monkey team still out cold from the fight, Jet was awake, barely.

"Onyx...why?" she asked weakly, Onyx walked over and walked into her cage, he knelt down and lifted her chin up, she winced in pain slightly.

"Jet...listen to me carefully...there is no way I wanted to hurt you...but...something has changed..." Onyx told her, he put a hand on her neck and a dark aura appeared on it, her eyes closed and her pain disappeared, her wounds healed, he kissed her cheek and she fell asleep again, he placed her down on a hay pile in a corner. He left and walked into the main room, he looked up and saw Caitlyn and everyone behind her.

"Team Twister!" Caitlyn told him, seeing his confused look

"It was her idea," Ivy added, Caitlyn looked at her flatly

"Just shut up..." Caitlyn sighed, she closed her eyes and her Ying Yang pendant glowed, after a while a bright light surrounded her, after it disappeared, Caitlyn stood there, in a dress, it was an open back one as she had pale lilac wings, she also had a short skirt on the dress, her tail (yes! Remember i do have a tail!) had turned 'feathered' (meaning the hair grows longer, making it look like well...feathers!), her eyes had also become pale lilac, her hair was also light lilac and down to her ankles, she has also turned albino, for some reason.

"Lets do this!" Caitlyn shouted, everyone got ready to fight, Onyx called in Mandarin, Dark Jet, Shadow, Nightstream, Bloodstone and formless in, they started fighting, Ryou and Caitlyn were fighting Onyx, the Stripe team were fighting formless, Krystal too, Twilight and Midnight were fighting Nightstream, Ivy and her triplets were fighting Mandarin, everyone else were fighting the others. After a long 10 hours of fighting, everyone other than Onyx (who didn't seem tired at all), Ryou and Caitlyn were standing, Ryou had Caitlyn's arm around his shoulder to keep her on her feet.

"Onyx...we won't quit!" Caitlyn told him. Onyx sighed

"Just as I thought," Onyx replied. He attacked and sent Caitlyn rolling on the ground painfully and Ryou into a wall.

"Ryou!" Caitlyn yelled, she got up, ignoring the pain and went over to him "Ryou..." she looked at Onyx and growled, again there was a flash of light and Cait transformed into her monkey form, a pale lilac robot monkey, she tackled Onyx and growled.

"Why Onyx!" Caitlyn demanded

"That is for me to know...and you to find out," Onyx replied, she blasted her away, but she countered and scratched him down the face, she panted heavily.

"Onyx...You are making me do something I really don't wanna do!" Caitlyn warned

"And that would be what?" Onyx asked Caitlyn walked up to him, she looked at him straight in the eyes,

"This," she replied, she kissed him deeply on the lips

* * *

Me: muhahahahah! end of chapter! 

Jet: O.O!

Onyx: O.O!

malachite and Eclipse; O.O!

Solar and Lunar: O.O!

Other Muses: O.O!

Me: what?

Titanic: that...was unexpected...

Me: hehehe! (runs from angry authors for ending it there) R&R!


	12. Why You Blushing?

Why You Blushing?

It seemed like time had stood still, after a while Caitlyn broke the kiss, Onyx was shocked, his eyes wide in surprise. Caitlyn was still panting from the fight. The other had woken up and also in shock. Caitlyn then collapsed from exhaustion, Onyx caught her.

"Cait..." Onyx whispered, he looked at the others then heard something, he turned to see the monkey team, with Titanic and her family. "What..."

"Onyx!" Antauri yelled, he activated his claws and everyone activates theirs, Onyx looked at them for a moment and then to Caitlyn, he put her down and turned to them.

"I don't want to fight..." Onyx said coldly, he glared at Antauri for a second, his eyes fell on his sister, niece and nephew.

"Onyx..." Jet started, she looked at him sadly. Onyx clenched his fists then suddenly he blacked out, Caitlyn had one eye opened, and a set of wire cutters in her hand.

"Sorry Onyx." she said weakly, she changed back into her human form and panted more heavily, Jet ran over and she and Malachite started to take her back to the ships, the others also helped get the others back, Chiro picked up Onyx and they ran back to the others.

(A few days later)

Caitlyn opened her eyes, she hadn't woken up since the fight, she looked around and saw she was in the med bay, in one bed was Ryou, sleeping, she blushed slightly but looked away, she saw Onyx sitting up on his bed reading a book.

"Onyx?" Caitlyn asked weakly, Onyx looked over and smiled

"Hey Cait, feeling better?" he asked,

"Yeah...You?" she replied

"I've been better..." Onyx sighed

"Why? What happened?" Caitlyn asked,

"Well, after Malachite fixed me up, he discovered I have a disease...canne remember what he called it, I all it I-turn-evil-too-muchosis!" Onyx laughed

"huh?" Caitlyn said confused, she sat up slightly

"It means I'm prone to go evil...I got it off dad," Onyx replied

"Oh...Matt was always evil though..." Caitlyn reminded him

"...oh yeah." Onyx snorted slightly in laughter. "Forgot about that! Poor mum!"

"Liz is even worse!" Caitlyn laughed

"...Oh boy...your right!" Onyx said, shuddering at a memory. Caitlyn had to laugh

"Good to have you back though," Caitlyn replied

"So...what was the deal with the kiss?" Onyx asked

"Um...I dunno...felt like it?" she replied. Onyx paled slightly and grabbed a bucket and threw up "Aw c'mon! It wasn't THAT bad...wait...now that I think about it...AHHHH!" Caitlyn yelled and jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain, zooming past Gibson as he entered the room, making him spin, she ran into a bathroom and threw up. Gibson steadied himself and walked into the room.

"I see Caitlyn's awake," he said dizzily

"Naw ya don't say!" Onyx replied sarcastically, he rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. Ryou then woke up.

"Ow...my head still hurts..." he said quietly, Caitlyn walked back in a blushed, Onyx raised an eyebrow

"Why you blushing?...oh..." Onyx started to grin and burst out laughing "YOU FANCY RYOU!" Onyx laughed so hard he fell outta bed, Caitlyn blushed so badly, it made tomatoes look bad!

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT!" she yelled defensively, she kicked him in the (cough) and stormed out the room, Onyx curled up in pain

"Ow..." he said weakly. Ryou blushed too,

"Um...can I go?" he asked

"Huh? Oh sure," Gibson replied, Ryou got up and walked out the room, he sat down in the main room,

"Ryou! Are you ok?" Ichigo asked,

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied

"Are you...blushing?" Ichigo asked, seeing the red on his cheeks he blushed more

"No!" he replied "Why would I!"

"I dunno..see someone you like?" she teased, Ryou blushed more and ran out the room. He sighed slightly and walked along th corridors, he turned the corner and something happened, it just so happened that Caitlyn was walking along the corridor at the same time, they both turned at the same time and Caitlyn kisses Ryou on the cheek, she blushes

"Um...i uh..." she stammered,

"eh...uh..." Ryou was speechless, he blushed so badly, well...he would look like a...tomato really...(what! I'm half asleep over here!)

"S-Sorry," Caitlyn managed to say, Ryou seemed to have gotten over the shock, cause the next thing Caitlyn knew, he looked down the halls and kissed her. Caitlyn's eyes widened in complete surprise! After they broke the kiss, she regained her voice

"Um...t-thanks.." she relied shyly, Ryou smiled

_God! He is soooo hot! _Caitlyn thought, she then started to walk back down the corridor, she smiled at Ryou once more and disappeared into a room. Ryou leaned against the wall

"What a woman!" he whispered,

_She is different from all the other girls...she doesn't hug me on first sight...actually... she never even seemed attracted to me...then again...she had a boyfriend...does she still have one?_ He thought, he walked off into his room.

* * *

Me: (blushing) 

Jet: AWWWWW! that is SOOOOO cute! (hugs me)

Onyx: (laughing before Malachite decks him)

Eclipse: O.O um...R&R?


	13. Run Girl! RUN!

Run Girl! RUN!

Caitlyn woke up at 7:30, she got up and put on her school uniform, she was getting nervous. It was her first day at Shuggazoom High, she had NO idea what she where she was gonna go for her classes, maybe some nice people would help her...no such luck! She walked over to the front gates and took a deep breath, she heard something in her bag and looked in and saw none other, than Onyx is the form of small guinea pig.

"Onyx!" Caitlyn whispered "What are you doing!"

"Duh! Spying! Ya don't know how Shuggazoom people react to people from Earth!" Onyx told her, Caitlyn paled

"I-Is it bad?" she asked

"Dunno, that's what I'm gonna find out! Now shut up and get in there!" Onyx replied, Caitlyn sighed and closed her bad, she walked over to her class, she took a deep breath and walked in, everyone looked at her. One of them growled.

"I know you! Your that girl from Earth! Aren't you!" he demanded. Caitlyn looked at him and glared

"I would watch my step pal!" she replied dangerously low, most of the boys were shocked, the girls were petrified. She took a seat and the lesson began, after that, they headed for her next class, everyone turned to her, she smiled slightly, different people, new chance. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked calmly

"Where...are you from?" a girl asked

"Shuggazoom! Where else," Caitlyn replied, everyone relaxed and she had a great time in it, at break though, things took a turn for the worse. People from her first class had told the WHOLE school that she was from Earth, some of the older people walked up to her. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book, she looked up.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Caitlyn asked politely, the older boys growled

"Oh you can help...by leaving!" one said, Onyx growled softly inside her bag,

"Why? I am a normal human being like everyone else!" Caitlyn snapped

"Since when did NORMAL people have tails!" Another yelled, Caitlyn looked back and saw her tail flick in annoyance, she glared

"For you information, I wasn't born with it! I got it when I was kidnapped by the FBI and the mutated me to have this tail!" Caitlyn yelled in his face

"Oh, so you are a mutant too!" One grinned, Onyx was near breaking point.

"I am NOT a mutant!" Caitlyn yelled, she was near tears.

"Aww, a mutant AND a baby!" the third boy laughed, Caitlyn glared as best as she could, a tear fell off her face and into her bag, it hot Onyx in the nose, he growled loudly,

"What was that!" a boy asked in alarm.

"Onyx..." Caitlyn looked in her bag,

_He wouldn't! _She thought in panic, but he did, he jumped out her bag and turned into a tiger he pounced on them and pinned all three to the ground and growled in their faces, they had gone pure white.

"If I where you...I would run away screaming for you mummy!" Onyx yelled, the boys screamed like wee girls and ran off.

"Onyx!" Caitlyn shouted "Now they are gonna think I have a shape shifter pet in my bag!" Onyx looked at her

"I couldn't stand by and let them do that to you!" Onyx replied, he looked at the people looking at him "What you looking at!" they screamed and backed away. Onyx turned back into his monkey form and everyone gasped. They started whispering, then a girl stepped forward.

"Why are you protecting that Mutant Earth...thing!" she asked, glaring at Caitlyn, Onyx growled so dangerously low, they all coward in fear.

"That thing as you call it is my best friend and creator!" Onyx yelled, they all stared wide eyed at Caitlyn, Onyx growled and flew off, then Jet came over

"Caitlyn!" Jet called, Caitlyn looked up,

"What is it Jet?" she asked

"C'mon," Jet replied, she turned into a winged horse and landed beside her. "Onyx told me what happened, there is NO WAY I'm gonna let you come here!"

"Jet..." Caitlyn said in disbelief.

_My muses DO care about me! _Caitlyn thought, she smiled and got on Jet's back, Jet took off and snorted at the kids at the High, she flew off and landed next to the robot. Jet turned back and they walked in, Onyx, Malachite, Eclipse and the others were all waiting nervously,

"Cait!" they all yelled and hugged her tightly, Caitlyn smiled and hugged them all. She yawned

"Well..I'm off to bed again!" she laughed and walked up to her room. She fell on her bed and fell asleep. When she woke up she turned off her alarm clock...or more like blew it up to smitheries...also waking her up. She groaned and got up. She got dressed and walked out the robot, she walked into the park and lay down on the grass.

"Well Well Well, look who it isn't!" a voice growled, Caitlyn's jumped to her feet and looked around, she looked behind her and paled.

"S-S-S-Shadow!" Caitlyn said in alarm, she shook her head and growled

"Well, you seem nervous today!" Shadow grinned, Caitlyn looked behind him and saw lots of formless, she paled more.

"Oh no..." she whispered.

"Oh yes...Attack!" he yelled and the formless attacked, Caitlyn started fighting, she back flipped and brought out a bow and her quiver (it's the thing that holds the arrows by tha way). She shoot arrows perfectly, soon most of the formless were defeated, but then more appeared out of the remains of the ones she defeated, she screamed then some formless just splattered into nothing.

"Huh?" she said confused, then someone stood in front of her, his back was turned to her and he was holding two samurai swords. "R-Ryou?" she asked, Ryou turned and smiled at her, she blushed.

"Yeah," he replied, then a tornado, icicles, fire balls and spikes of metal appeared.

"Jet, Malachite, Eclipse and Onyx!" she exclaimed, recognizing the moves, then the whole team appeared, "guys!" she said happily, she looked at Shadow and growled. Shadow stood there and grinned

"Awww, need help?" he teased, Caitlyn growled more and shot an arrow, Shadow dodged it barely.

"To beat you? No way!" Caitlyn replied, she jumped at Shadow and they started fighting. Caitlyn was weakening fast, Shadow had hit her hard and then, she couldn't recover fast enough, he hit her in the face, making her roll on the grass, everyone was too busy with the formless to help. Shadow grabbed her and sneered.

"Looks like I win," he replied, Caitlyn struggled and broke free, she saw an opening in the circle of formless. She ran for it.

"RUN CAIT!" Onyx yelled, after dodging a formless, they all knew she was tired.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow yelled, then a hand of stone grabbed Caitlyn. She screamed in fear and pain.

"NO!" Ryou yelled, he freed Caitlyn in time and caught her in his arms.

"Ryou?" Caitlyn said weakly, her vision was leaving her,

"Don't worry Caitlyn...I'll protect you," Ryou replied, Caitlyn then blacked out,

* * *

Me: hehehe! Cliffie! 

Jet: EVIL!

Onyx: but not as evil as me!

Me: ¬.¬ Onyx...do everyone a favour and shut up...

Onyx: or else what!

Me: or else...NO MORE POCKET MONEY!

Onyx: NOOOOO!

Me: hehehe, R&R!


	14. Caitlyn and Ryou Sitting in a Tree

Caitlyn and Ryou sitting in a tree!

Caitlyn woke up, she was dizzy and her vision was very blurred. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, she looked around still dazed. She heard something and looked over.

"How you feeling?" asked a soft voice.

"Ryou?" Caitlyn said weakly, her vision cleared up and she looked up at him. He smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, me," he replied

"Where am I?" Caitlyn asked, she looked around, she was so dizzy she wasn't thinking straight...wait...she is never thinking straight...when does she ever think! ah ya know what I mean!

"In the robot, recovering in the med bay," Ryou replied, he tucked some of her hair behind her ear, she smiled.

"Thanks...everyone ok?" Caitlyn asked,

"Yeah...though Onyx is complaining that he is in med bay," Ryou laughed softly.

"Oh Onyx...what are we gonna do with him!" Caitlyn giggled, she smiled and looked out the window, she seemed to have missed a lot, mainly because the city was in ruins, although the monkey team were helping to rebuild it. "I guess it was bad," she sighed

"Bad doesn't describe it," Ryou sighed sadly. Caitlyn sat up painfully and hugged him, he blushed slightly but hugged back. Caitlyn suddenly felt a warm feeling in her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

_This feel so...nice, _Caitlyn thought, she remembered when she was being chased by bullies, and her old boyfriend laughed at her. She still had nightmares about it, she dumped him ages ago and beat up any guy who even so much said hi for a week.

"You ok?" he asked her, she nodded

"You?" Caitlyn said softly

"I'm ok..." he replied he kisses her cheek softly, making her blush slightly.

"W-What was that for," she asked, slightly nervous

"I-I.." he stammered, she closed his eyes tightly then blurted out "I love you!" he turned away, Caitlyn was shocked, she tried to top herself crying out in sheer happiness, she hugged him tightly and cried

"I love you too," Caitlyn whispered, she smiled at him and he hugged her close, dunno how long they spent like that but soon Caitlyn was able to leave the med bay. When they just left the med bay doors, streamers and party poppers went off. Caitlyn jumped five feet in the air and landed in Ryou's arms, then she saw a flash from a camera and everyone laughed.

"WTF!" Caitlyn yelled (that means what the (bleep)

"I knew it! I knew it!" Jet shouted happily, Caitlyn and Ryou raised their eyebrows

"Huh?" they said confused

"I knew you two would get together!" Jet replied, Caitlyn and Ryou blushed

"Um..." they said "Eh..."

"Look at them!" Onyx laughed "I think Caitlyn and Ryou are gonna be just fine!" Caitlyn blushed more and growled slightly, Onyx grinned "We have caaaake," he teased, she looked at him

"Cake?" she said, she saw a cake and a grin appeared on her face, she dived straight for it, but the others dived at her and tackled her to the ground, she clawed at the air "CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!"

"Onyx!" Jet growled "You had to tell her!"

"Yes, yes I did," Onyx grinned, after a while Caitlyn started to tear up and looked so cute, Ryou gave in and handed her some cake.

"YAY!" Caitlyn yelled happily, she took it an kisses Ryou passionately before starting to eat the cake, everyone laughed when Ryou blushed bright red.

* * *

Me: heheh! 

Jet: AWWW!

Onyx: (que throwing up noises)

Malachite: oh shut up Onyx!

Onyx: no!

Me: um...R&R?


	15. What You Talking Aboot?

What You Talking Aboot!

It was late, everyone was tired, everyone other than Onyx and Jet though. Jet was talking on her phone, talking in Stripetorium, the language of Stripe Planet. Onyx was speaking in Darkseum on his mobile, the language of Darkness Planet. Jet was getting more and more rapid, she was getting nervous and soon started yelling in disbelief, Onyx yelled at her and she yelled back, they argued for a while until who ever they were speaking to yelled so loud they jumped and hit the roof, they went back to talking,

"What are they talking about?" Chiro asked, Malachite was listening to Onyx, and finding it difficult to fully understand him, Eclipse was doing Jet, but she was going so fast, she could only pick up a few things like 'What' and 'when'.

"Going...to...fast," Eclipse sighed

"...Aw I give up!" Malachite sighed "I never did understand Darkseum very well," Sprx started laughing

"HA! Malachite can't do something! Thought I would never see the day!" Sprx laughed, Malachite looked hurt and walked out the room, Eclipse growled and ran after Malachite. After a while Jet sighed

"Tu kerd su fearn gere," Jet replied, she hung up and grabbed her keys to her ship.

"W-where are you going?" Otto asked, grabbing her arm.

"Stripe Planet, there is a war going up there between Stripe Planet and the Dark One," Jet replied "I have to go help, Malachite too, and Eclipse,"

"Hur Teÿre junesú napall, wris kerp ajeg," Onyx said, he hung up, he grabbed his cape and a bazooka and sword and started out the room.

"Onyx!" Ichigo cried, she grabbed his arm and looked at him "W-where are...are you going to war?" Onyx shock his head.

"No, seems that someone tried to murder my mother and father, instead killed most of the people in the castle, as a prince I gotta go and protect my parents," Onyx replied, he walked out the room after picking up his keys and walks out. Jet got Eclipse and Malachite, who was still feeling gloom, and walked out to their ships. Titanic sighed,

"And we have to go too, if we stay up on the surface too long, we could die..." Titanic told them. Olympic and Britannic nodded.

"I guess I'll take you guys back huh?" Lunar sighed, She took all three back to either the Titanic, or the Britannic, then came back, she sighed again,

"Speaking of which, me and Solar have to go too, Caitlyn is gonna take us around Scotland and Ichigo and Ryou are gonna take us around Japan," Solar told them, Caitlyn teleported the four of them away.

"Who's left?" Antauri asked,

"Well, you, me, Sprx, Nova, Gibson and Otto," Chiro replied

"What about Twilight and Midnight?" Sprx asked

"They left to go help fight a rebellion on their planet against a dictator," Gibson replied. Everything went quiet

"It feels so weird just having the six of us again," Nova said, looking at all the empty seats and the grooves in the wall where Onyx leaned on.

"I know..." Otto sighed "I miss Jet,"

"She's only been gone for a while, but I know how you feel," Chiro replied,

"If we are attacked now, we are at a great disadvantage without the rest of the team," Antauri told them.

"So we are stepping up training?" Nova asked

"We are, we have to," Antauri replied, he saw a picture on the wall Titanic painted, (she is a fantastic painter! Better than anything you see in museums!) it was of the team, and all the friends of them. But unknowing to them, there was going to be a slight change in what was going to happen to the 'broken team'. As a mother runs for her life, carrying a baby in her arms, she is being chased by formless.

"I need to get out of here...I need to save my child," she panted, she looked down at the baby and turned to the formless, "moonbeam Blast!" a beam of moon energy was fired, it hit the formless but more appeared, she saw a ship, she put her baby in it and fired it away, she turned to the formless and howled, more howls replied and more beams were fired, she turned into a wolf and disappeared into the distance, the pod in which the baby was ins was heading on a one way course, straight to Shuggazoom city.

* * *

Me: hehehehehe! 

Jet: huh?

Onyx: huh?

Malachite: huh?

Eclipse: huh?

Solar and Lunar: huh?

Other muses: huh?

Me: um...R&R! (runs)


	16. Where is Malachite?

Where is Malachite?

The pod was heading for Shuggazoom, only it hit a meteor on the way and was bounced off, it's course changed and then it headed for a different planet, Darkness Planet. On it, was Onyx, sitting on a throne, shinning his sword bored.

"God...where is Jet when ya need her!" he sighed, then an alarm went off and he jumped to his feet, he ran out into the courtyard and looked up, he saw the pod and raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh boy," Onyx paled and ran, the pod landed right where he was standing, he walked up to it and opened it, inside, was a small wolf pup.

"Onyx?" a soft voice said, he turned and saw his mother, only she was human...and his Step mother as he WAS created by Caitlyn (AKA me!). She had very long black hair, wearing a red and black dress, she wore a crown on her head to show she was queen, it had emeralds on it.

"Hi mother," Onyx replied, looking at the wolf pup again.

"Something wrong?" she asked

"Other than this pod crash landing here, no," Onyx replied, his mother walked over and looked at it, she smiled slightly

"It's a Wolftrium, from Planet Hyrid," she told him

"How do you know?" Onyx asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well, one it is a wolf, two they are mainly silvered fur, and three they are known to be used to bring teams together," she told him,

"Liz!" called a voice, a man with short black hair, strong and brave appeared, he had a crown on too, only with rubies.

"Over here Matt," Liz replied

"Hi father," Onyx said

"Onyx," he said, nodding his head. He saw the pup "A wolftrium?" he asked in confusion, Liz nodded. "I see, Onyx, you better take it back to it's home planet."

"What! But it was in an escape pod, there must be danger or something there!" Onyx replied

"Are you disobeying me?" Matt asked, Onyx gulped nervously and backed off slightly

"N-No father," Onyx replied

"You better not have," Matt told him, growling slightly. Onyx nodded and picked up the baby,

"I'll stop by Stripe Planet, Jet, Mal and Eclipse are there, they might be able to help," Onyx told them, he walked over to his ship and hopped in. He took off and set course for Stripe Planet, he saw that most of the planet was under heavy attack.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, he saw Jet's ship fly past, "Jet!"

"Onyx?" Jet asked, she flew over. "What are ya doing here!" Onyx explained

"Well, Malachite went missing not long ago, I haven't heard from him," Jet sighed sadly, Eclipse appeared

"Hi Uncle Onyx," she said

"Hey Eclipse, well, I'm sure he is ok! C'mon!" Onyx started away from the planet, Jet nodded and shot down 173 ships in a single blast before following, Eclipse did the same, only she got 56 ships. They past the Planet Twilight and Midnight were on, they decided to stop by and pick them up too. After a while, they dragged them on board, even though they were wounded, and took off. Soon, they were near Earth, they stopped over the Atlantic and Jet dived in and spoke to Titanic, after a few minutes, they resurfaced and Eclipse appeared with Olympic and Britannic, they took off again and headed for Japan. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow but got her ship, threw Lunar, Solar, Ichigo and Ryou in, then hopped in herself, she followed them and they appeared on Planet Hyrid.

"Whoa," Eclipse said, the place was one giant forest, The trees were so tall, they seemed to go on forever. They landed in a small clearing and then wolves appeared, They growled

"What are you doing here!" one snapped

"To return this!" Onyx replied, he put the pup down and it ran off over to a female wolf.

"Kelly!" they wolf cried and hugged her pup close "Thank you,"

"Hey, anything to help, c'mon guys, lets get home," Onyx told them

"W-where is Mally?" Caitlyn asked, looking around,

"Yeah!" Zaki asked (she just popped up there ok?)

"I don't know..." Jet sighed, they got back into their ships and headed for home.

"What about the war?" Onyx asked

"The Stripe team have it under control now," Jet replied, they landed near the robot and jumped out, they ran inside and Jet glomped (hugged tightly in other words) Otto,

"JET!" Otto yelled and kissed her madly "I am never letting you outta my sight again!" Jet laughed softly. Antauri looked at everyone, and noticed the missing monkey,

"Is Malachite with you?" Antauri asked

"...No...he went missing during fighting...I haven't heard from him..." Jet sighed.

"Oh," Antauri said, he looked down. "Then we are still down by one monkey,"

"And he is maybe one of the most important too," Nova sighed, Jet was listening, she was thinking,

_Where are you Malachite?_

* * *

Me: hehehe! 

Jet: WHERE IS HE!

Me: AHHH! (runs)

Onyx: Jet! Calm down!

Jet: NO! (chases after me)

Eclipse: um...R&R!


	17. What happened to Malachite

A/N: ok, just a small warning, I know it's short, but I just wanna get this bit over and done with! I MIGHT make this the last chapter! I wanna get 'Solar and Lunar' out tha way! Oh yeah and soz if it's a bit...well...sappy and stupid! Ah well! Hope ya enjoy it!

What happened to Malachite

The team sat, deep in thought. They had all but one member of the team with them, and things were getting bad, attacks were seen on the computer and Malachite is still unheard from. Jet was getting worried, she wondered where he was and if he was ok.

"Malachite," she whispered, she feared the worst, she did. And no one seemed to be able to help her calm down,

"Jet! Calm down! I'm sure he is ok," Onyx told her, although he was hiding it very well, he was also worried.

"Onyx...how do you know?" Jet asked

"He's a fighter! He will be ok!" Onyx replied. Jet nodded slightly then looked away.

"Jet," Onyx sighed "Stop worrying! He'll be fine!" Jet said nothing

(_Malachite's POV, just before disappearance_)

I was in trouble, my ship was badly damaged and I had 2 ships on my tail, I tried to fend them off and failed, I was only saved by Eclipse's quick thinking, even though her ship was also badly damaged.

"Mal! Look out!" Eclipse yelled, I turned and saw missiles coming right at me, I barely dodged, I still had what Sprx said, stuck in my head...

"_HA! Malachite can't do something! Thought I would never see the day!" _

That hurt deep, I growled slightly then got back to fighting, before something happened. My ship started to move backwards, I was confused and turned back and paled at what I saw. A Black Hole. I was directly in it's path, I tried to yell for help but communications were cut off. I tried to get away, but I knew I couldn't escape.

"Mum...dad...Eclipse...Zaki...I love you..." I whispered, before being sucked into the hole. It was terrifying, I saw stars disappearing, galaxies gone, everything was gone, I closed my eyes tightly, is this how I am going to die? Please god...don't let me die...please don't...I got flashbacks of my life, when I was born, everyone's faces seemed overjoyed, but mum's stood out, she was exhausted, but was smiling proudly at me, with a sense of protection to keep me safe...when I was kidnapped for the first time, the anger that ran through me, my first training lesson, all the teachings the team taught me. Everything. Then the other births of the others, Petalite, Zakuro, Bakura, Spinel...Eclipse...my own sister...our connection...our special bond would life on, even if I die, I will miss her dearly...then my ship moves suddenly to the left, making me hit my head on the side, I felt myself start to fall into unconsciousness.

"I hope...I wake up...in my...mother's arms..." i said with my last bit of energy...then it went black

* * *

Me: R&R! Muhahahahahahahahahaha! 


End file.
